Confessions
by jyvonne13
Summary: the bratz get locked in their school and tell each other their secrets
1. The Retreat

**I was bored so i came up with this crazy story. it's pretty short, and it's probably not the best thing i've ever written but it's funny. rated T for strong language, sexual content, and crazy hormonal teenagers. so, read on**

* * *

><p>The Retreat<p>

Jade was at her locker after school reapplying her mint lip gloss. She'd had a very long hard day. That morning she'd had an argument with her parents who she'd never gotten along with in the first place. They'd told her that her skirt was too short, but instead of changing it, she put it in her bag and changed in the bathroom when she got to school. Then she'd had p.e that day, a class which she absolutely loathed. And finally she'd had three big tests that day. Now all she was looking forward to was going home and relaxing and taking off her four and a half inch boots.

Cloe came over to her looking like she was having a panic attack. "I failed that test!"

Jade gave her a look. "Did you study Cloe?"

Cloe looked at the floor. "Well…aw you know I don't understand all that geometry stuff! And I would have gone to tutoring, I really would have but we were rehearsing act three for theatre and I just couldn't stay away…"

Jade laughed. "You wonder why you never pass any of those tests but there's your answer."

Dylan came over to them with his sagging pants, a red sweat shirt, and now he was wearing gold chains. "Wassup my homies?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Dylan, as much as you want to believe it, you are so not gangsta."

Dylan put a toothpick in his mouth. "That's what you think. I rule this place." He leaned against the locker and looked at Cloe. "What's her problem?"

"I failed my math test. My parents are gonna kill me!" She put her face in her hands.

"Hey, summer school isn't that bad," Dylan said.

"Are you two going to the retreat?" Jade asked. Every grade level had a retreat at some point in the year. They basically came to school to hang out and play games and other fun things.

"Hell yeah, all those girls of course I am," Dylan said.

Cloe rolled her eyes. "What girl is gonna want you?"

Dylan pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Alicia, Phoebe, Megan, Nevra, Ally, Marie, Sarah, Cymbaline…"

Cloe sighed. "Why did I ask?"

* * *

><p>It was at the beginning of the retreat the next day. It was ten o clock in the morning and he students were coming through the gym door. Some were sitting on the bleacher's talking, some were standing around talking, and some of the boys were playing basketball. All the while music was blasting on the speaker.<p>

Sasha was sitting on the bleacher's talking to Roxxi. "I love your hair. It looks good with the black highlights," Sasha said.

"Thanks. I was going to do blue at first but I thought black would look better. Anyway, blue looks better on Jade." They looked out at the crowd of students around them. Jade was across the room talking to Koby and Dylan and some other guys. "Her skirt is so short," Roxxi said referring to Jade's short purple and black skirt.

"I know, she's not trying to hide anything either," Sasha said. "She can be such a slut sometimes. Look at her." They saw her pressed against Koby giving him a flirty look and his hand was trailing up her short skirt while the other guys were staring at her ass.

"She's not as bad as some of the other hoes around here," Roxxi said.

Sasha nodded. "True, but she's one of them."

* * *

><p>Later that day, they were having lunch. They were in the cafeteria eating pizza and fries and sushi. Jade was sitting with Yasmin and Cloe, Sasha hadn't come over to sit with them yet.<p>

Fianna came over to them. "Hey girls."

"Hey, what's up?" Yasmin said.

"Fun day, huh?"

"Yeah totally. Any day I get to get out of math class is a fun day for me," Cloe said.

"True," Fianna and Cloe high fived. "Hey Jade, I heard Sasha talking about you to Roxxi earlier.

"What did she say?"

"She was saying you're a hoe and a slut because of how your clothes are so revealing and how you were all over Koby this morning."

Jade was insulted. "That doesn't make me a slut, Koby is my boyfriend!"

"Well she called you a slut. She was saying how you don't try to hide anything and you're one of the hoes around here."

Jade was mad now. "No way! Where is she?"

"Jade, don't worry about it. She probably didn't mean it," Yasmin said.

"It doesn't give her any right to talk about me like that!" Jade exclaimed. She looked around for Sasha and saw her enter the cafeteria. She walked over to her.

"Hi Jade," Sasha said.

"Why did you call me a slut?"

Sasha raised her eyebrows confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes you do! Fianna told me that you were talking about me to Roxxi and you called me a hoe and a slut."

Sasha snickered. "Well the way you were grabbing Koby's balls you sure looked like one."

"He's my boyfriend; I'm allowed to do that!"

"And you're also allowed to have all those other guys all over your ass right? Why are you making such a big deal about it anyway?"

"Because you're such a bitch!"

Sasha pushed her and Jade pushed her into the wall and people started getting interested wanting to see a fight."

"Girls!" Mr. Del Rio exclaimed.

They stopped.

"No fighting or you'll be sent home!"

Jade glared at Sasha then stomped back over to their table.

"I told you not to make a big deal out of it," Yasmin said.

Jade just rolled her eyes and took an annoyed bite of her salad.


	2. We're Locked In!

We're Locked In!

After the retreat, all of the juniors were told to stay in either the gym or the front lobby of the school until their parents came to get them. Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin, were sitting on the floor of the lobby in a circle listening to Niki Minaj on Sasha's iPod and Yasmin was braiding Sasha's hair.

Jade sighed. "Can we change the song? Nicki Minaj gets boring after a while."

"Well if you hate her so much, why don't you go sit over there and listen to your own iPod?" Sasha snapped obviously still mad about earlier.

Jade rolled her eyes and gave her the finger. "Fuck off."

Sasha glared at her and was about to say something mean back.

Yasmin shook her head as she tied a black hair tie around the end of Sasha's braid. "You guys stop, please. Why are you fighting like this anyway?"

"Because Jade's a bitch," Sasha said.

"Shut up Sasha!" Jade exclaimed. She decided she needed to get away from Sasha. She was pissing her off so much she felt like punching her. "Yasmin, come with me to me vending machine." She and Yasmin stood up.

"You don't need anything from the vending machine. Your ass is already big enough," Sasha said. As Jade was walking past she stepped on Sasha's foot with her stiletto. "OW!"

As they were walking Jade was digging through her zebra print Marc Jacob's purse looking for her wallet but she couldn't find it. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"My wallet," Jade said as she desperately dug through her purse. "I can't find it."

"You sure it's not in there?" They sat down on a bench and Yasmin watched as she took things out of her purse. Keys, iPhone, lip gloss, make-up bag, fancy pens, lots of jewelry.

"No, it's not in her." Finally she turned her purse upside down and shook it but nothing else came out except lint and a little bit of loose change. "What if someone stole it? We have to go to the principal and tell him to expel someone."

"Hold on," Yasmin said. She helped her put things back into her purse. "What if it just fell out? Maybe we should try to look for it first."

Jade nodded. "You're right. We have to find it, my driving permit was in there, and my money…"

"How much money?"

"Eighty dollars and my Visa card."

"Holy crap Jade!" Yasmin exclaimed. They stood up and walked back down the hallway.

"Maybe it fell out in the theatre." They headed in that direction. Then they ran into Koby and Dylan who had just left the gym after an intense basketball game with some other guys.

"Whoa, what's the rush ladies?" Dylan asked.

Koby noticed the panicked look on Jade's face. He pulled her to him. "Are you alright baby?"

Jade shook her head. "No, I lost my wallet. Someone stole it."

"No one stole it. It's in the theatre just like you said," Yasmin said.

"But what if it's not in there, maybe someone really did steal it," Jade said.

"We'll help you look for it," Dylan offered.

"Thanks." They went to the empty theatre and Koby turned the lights on.

"Where were you sitting?" Dylan asked.

"Over here," Koby said. He knew because he had been sitting next to her and they were kissing pretty much the whole time people were on stage talking. They went to the back row of seats and started looking around on the floor.

Yasmin felt her hands crush something hard and crunchy. She looked down and saw Dorito crumbs on her hand. "Ew," she said brushing them off. "Some people have no respect."

After ten minutes of searching they found nothing. Koby sat in one of the chairs ready to give up. "Sorry Jade, maybe it's just not in here."

"Think again bro," Dylan said. They turned around and saw him holding up Jade's purple wallet.

Jade ran over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Dylan!" she exclaimed.

Koby sat in his chair watching them with his arms crossed wishing he'd have been the one to find it so he could get that hug. Finally he couldn't take seeing Dylan with his hands on _his_ girl anymore. "Alright you've had your hug!" he said pulling them apart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cloe and Cameron were upstairs in one of the science labs. After the retreat was over, they'd disappeared and no one had seen them since.<p>

Cameron had Cloe up against the wall kissing her. Both of them knew exactly what was about to happen and quite frankly, they were enjoying it.

Cloe felt Cameron's warm hands trail up her shirt and she broke their kiss. Her conscience was starting to nag at her. Their school had a strict no sex on campus policy and she was afraid of what would happen if they got caught. "We can get in really big trouble for this Cameron," she said.

"I know," he said. He kissed her again. "But we're not going to because I locked the door."

Cloe giggled. "You bad boy."

"That's why you love me. Straddle me." She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to a desk. They continued to kiss again, deeper and more passionate than before while caressing each other and moaning. He took her shirt off and kissed her chest and breasts. She unzipped his pants and stroked him making him moan.

Outside of the door, Cade was walking past to get a textbook out of his locker that he'd forgotten to take home for his homework. He walked past the room Cameron and Cloe were in and saw them in there on the desk. He had walked past it but backed up to confirm what he saw. Sure enough he saw Cloe on the desk in only a pink thong with Cameron's dick in her mouth. "Holy shit…" he thought about walking in and embarrassing them but then decided against it and just continued towards his locker like nothing happened, although those images would haunt him for a long time.

* * *

><p>After finding Jade's locker in the auditorium, Yasmin and Sasha were in the girl's bathroom touching up their make-up.<p>

"Tell me Yasmin, do you think it was right that Jade called me a bitch like that?"

"Well you were wrong too you know. You've been making fun of the salad she had in her teeth for the past hour," Yasmin said as she dug through her purse for some eyeliner.

"She does that stuff to me all the time. You know she does. She'd always the one starting shit."

Yasmin put down her eyeliner and looked at Sasha. "To be honest with you, I think you both are acting like babies. How long have you two been friends?"

Sasha sighed and looked back at the mirror. "Since kindergarten."

"So why the hell can't you just make up and be friends again?"

Sasha took out her lip gloss. "Well….I'm not apologizing until she does. It's only fair to make her suffer a little bit, right?"

Yasmin decided to change the subject. "What kind of lip gloss is that? It smells good."

"It's Sexy Strawberry. I got it from MAC. They have a whole new line of lip glosses. I'll take you sometime, you have to see it."

Yasmin giggled. "Been kissing any boys with that stuff?"

"A few…you know Ryan tried to kiss me yesterday?"

"Nerd Ryan?" Yasmin asked. Sasha nodded. "Ew."

Sasha shrugged. "I guess this stuff is just that appealing."

"Anything with 'sexy' in the name has to be appealing."

All of a sudden the lights shut off.

* * *

><p>Cloe and Cameron were still in the science lab and had just finished having sex. They were now in the middle of putting their clothes back on.<p>

Then the lights turned out.

"Who the hell turned out the lights?" Cameron said.

* * *

><p>Cade, Dylan, and Bryce were sitting in the front lobby playing spades when all of a sudden the lights turned off.<p>

"What the hell?" Dylan said.

Jade and Koby, who were sitting on a bench nearby playing a game on his cell phone, looked up. "Alright you guys, that's not funny," Koby said.

"It's not us, we're all right here," Bryce said.

"You guys, what's going on?" Sasha said as her and Yasmin made their way over to them in the dark.

"We don't know," Dylan said.

"I think it was Jade," said Sasha.

"Maybe it was you Sasha!" Jade said.

"You guys calm down, I know where the lights are," Bryce said. He used the light on his phone to find the main lights and flicked them on.

"Did they leave us?" Sasha asked. It was very quiet and there was no trace of anyone around.

Bryce tried the door but it was locked. "We're locked in you guys!"


	3. Tell The Truth

**this is where it gets juicy**

* * *

><p>Tell The Truth<p>

Cloe and Cameron came over to them. "You guys, what's going on with the lights?" Cameron asked.

Everyone stared at them. Cameron's shirt was partially tucked into his pants and half unbuttoned; his pants were sagging (which was unusual because he rarely ever sagged his pants like the other boys), and his shoe was untied. Cloe's thong was sticking out of her pants, the buckles on her heels were undone, and her lipstick was smeared. Both of their hair was a mess.

"Where have you two been this whole time?" Koby asked even though they all knew.

Cloe and Cameron exchanged nervous looks. "Cafeteria" "Library" they said at the same time.

"By the way, we're locked in," Sasha said.

Cloe screamed. "Omg we're locked in! No this can't be happening! I can't be locked in here! I'll go insane!"

"You don't need to be locked in here for that to happen," Dylan mumbled.

Cloe raised her fist in his face. "Watch it!"

Dylan moved her hand. "Girl, get your hand out of my face."

Sasha stood up. "Everyone remain calm okay? We'll get out of here. They'll have to realize soon that they left us, right?" Everyone agreed and they went back to what they were doing and waited but all of them couldn't help but feel uneasy.

They had been waiting for an hour. It was getting dark, no one they called would answer their phones, and they were all starting to get worried.

Jade felt something tap the back of her head. She turned around and saw Sasha behind her. "Did you throw something at me Sasha?"

Sasha glared at her. "What the hell Jade? No I didn't!"

Jade snorted. "I'm sure you did, you're just too fucking stubborn to admit it."

Sasha stood up. "You wanna say that to my face?"

Jade stood up and walked over to her. "You're a fucking stubborn bitch!" Sasha smacked her in her face then Jade jumped her.

"Chick fight!" Cade exclaimed.

Jade smacked Sasha, then Sasha pulled Jade's hair, Jade kicked her in her leg and stomach, Sasha grabbed Jade's head and threw her onto the floor. Then they rolled around for a moment. Jade pulled on Sasha's bracelet and it snapped making the black and red beads fly everywhere. Sasha gasped in horror at what Jade had done and was furious. She jumped on top of Jade and proceeded to hit her over and over again. "You bitch! You asshole! You freaking whore!" she shouted as many insults at Jade as she could think of. Jade pushed her off her and kicked her into the wall.

The boys were enjoying the whole thing laughing and cheering for either girl to win. Yasmin and Cloe however were shaking their heads in pity.

Before Sasha and Jade could kill each other Yasmin and Cloe pulled them apart. "You guys stop it!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Yeah, fighting isn't going to get you anywhere," Cloe said.

Sasha glared at her. "Shut up and put your thong back in your pants Shaye! Go somewhere and bang with Cameron!"

Cloe gasped at what Sasha said. Then raised her fist ready to punch her.

Yasmin stopped her. "STOP!" she shouted. "All of you are acting like bastards! Sasha sit over there and Jade sit over there…"

"Wait," Jade said.

"What?"

"I want to sit by Koby."

Yasmin's eye started twitching. "Then go sit by Koby! I don't care! Just stay away from Sasha."

"I love chick fights," Bryce said.

"Tell me about it," Dylan said.

Jade and Sasha went to their separate sides. Cloe went to sit with Cameron and Yasmin sat on Cade's lap. Dylan went to the vending machine to get a soda, and Bryce sat on the floor leaning against the wall shuffling his deck of cards not necessarily planning on dealing them out to anyone. Soon Dylan came back and they were all still sitting in the same positions. By now they were getting impatient, bored, and hungry. There was only so much you could get out of a vending machine before it either ran out or you got tired of it.

"Damn this blows! I've called my parents five times already. They forgot about us!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I know what we can do!" Cloe said all of a sudden.

"If it's a way to get us out of here, start talking," Koby said.

"No, it's not."

He leaned back and closed his eyes again. "Then I don't care."

"It's something better." Everyone's attention turned to her. "We can confess things to each other." They all gave her blank stares. "You know, tell each other things we'd never tell anyone. Tell what we really think of each other."

"Oh I'd _love_ to hear what Jade really thinks about me," Sasha said.

Jade gave her the finger behind her back.

"How to we know we're telling the truth?" Cade said.

"We'll swear on it," Jade said. She dug through her purse and pulled out her Twilight book. "Swear on this."

"I'm not swearing on Twilight," Bryce said.

"It's the closest thing I've got to a bible okay?"

Dylan and Koby chuckled. "Twilight is _far_ from a bible sweet heart," Koby said.

Jade glared at them. "You got anything better genius?"

"Left hand on the book right hand in the air everyone," Sasha said.

All of their hands were covering the book and there was no space for Yasmin's. "Do we have to put our hands on the book or can we just put them in the general vicinity of the book?"

Cade grabbed her hand. "Girl put your hand on the damn book." He pulled her over and placed her hand on the book next to his.

"Do all of you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Jade said.

"I swear," they all said.

"And everything you say and hear stays within these walls?"

"I swear."

"Do _you_ swear?" Dylan said.

"I swear." They took their hands off the book and Jade put it away.

"Sit in a circle," Cloe said. They all got into a circle on the cold floor. "Who would like to go first?"

"I'll go," Bryce said.

"Don't tell shit that everyone knows. This better be juicy," Dylan said.

Bryce looked back and forth between them.

"Well?" Yasmin said.

"I'm gay and in love with Cameron."

They all stared at him for a moment.

"You're not talking about Cameron Lunsford right?" Cade asked.

"Yeah, you're talking about a different Cameron aren't you?" Cameron said hoping he was.

Bryce shook his head. "Nope." He put his hands on Cameron's shoulders. "I love you man." Then he kissed Cameron full on the lips. The rest of them burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Cameron pushed him off of him. "Dude what the fuck? Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can kiss me!" He wiped his mouth then snatched Dylan's soda from him and drank it to rinse his mouth.

All of a sudden Cloe came over and slapped Bryce in the face. "OW! Cloe what the…!"

"That's for kissing my boyfriend!" Cloe exclaimed. She sat back down next to Cameron.

"Okay," Jade said still laughing trying to catch her breath. "Who's next?"

"I have one," Cade said.

"Go for it."

Cade pointed to Cloe and Cameron with a smirk on his face. "You two."

"Us?"

"I saw you two in the science lab having sex."

Cameron and Cloe went pale. "Wh-What are you talking about? We never did that…" Cloe said trying to cover it up.

Everyone else leaned forward starting to get interested.

"Don't try to hide it! You know you went up there after the retreat and started banging," Cade's smirk was growing as he spoke. "Cloe was on the table giving him head." He put his face in his hands and started laughing at the thought. "Her face was all wet, it was nasty son. Cam your dick is huge."

By now everyone was laughing and Cloe and Cameron were blushing like crazy.

"Oh and nice ass Cloe," Cade said.

"Okay, okay, I have a question," Jade said trying to get everyone to be quiet. "How many of us are still virgins?"

No one raised their hands.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, I'm just asking."

Bryce raised his hand. Yasmin and Cade raised theirs.

"What? You two haven't fucked yet?" Dylan asked surprised.

"We haven't gotten around to it," Cade said.

"I have something," Sasha said. Everyone got silent and listened to her. "I kissed Mr. Molchen."

All of a sudden Koby started laughing but no one else was so he stopped. "Were you serious?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes."

"When the hell did you kiss Mr. Molchen?" Cloe exclaimed.

"Sophomore year," Sasha said thoughtfully. "You remember how we were always talking about how he's the sexiest teacher. So I went into his classroom one day to ask for help on the homework and we kissed. He gave me his number and we spent the next three days texting. I saw him at Starbucks one day and we made out in the bathroom. But at school the next week he broke it off because he said it isn't right for a teacher to be dating a student."

"You're damn right it isn't!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"You've got to admit, he's pretty sexy for a biology teacher."

"Isn't he like, thirty?" Cameron asked.

"Of course not, he's twenty six," Sasha said. Everyone was still staring at her. "Don't judge me okay! He was the first teacher I ever dated."

"We're not judging you," Jade said. But they were thinking the same thing: whore!

"I have one!" Dylan exclaimed all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have a crush on Jade."

Jade blushed. "Seriously?"

Koby glared at him. "Seriously?"

Dylan nodded. "Seriously. We've been best friends since kindergarten and I've liked you since freshman year. I wanted to ask you to homecoming but you decided to go with _him_." He pointed to Koby.

Koby crossed his arms. "So that explains that long hug earlier."

"Wow Dylan…I don't know what to say…" Jade said.

Yasmin put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Do you need a moment to decide who you want?"

"No!" Koby exclaimed. He put his arms around Jade and pulled her close to him and ran his hand up and down her back. "Baby, think of all we've been through together. The homecoming dance, and helping me with my homework, and making out in the back of my dad's car, and having sex in New York…"

"Whoa, too much info there, buddy," Cade said.

Jade removed his arms from around her because he was starting to crush her. "Calm down. I'm not breaking up with you."

"You're not?"

"So you're going to date us both? Trust me, I don't want to share," Dylan said.

"You don't have to, I'm not dating you. I don't like you that way Dylan. You're my best friend…"

"Hey!" Yasmin, Cloe, and Sasha exclaimed.

"It would be too weird."

Dylan frowned. "Oh…okay."

"Okay um…moving on. Who's next?" Cloe asked.

Koby raised his hand. "I have one." Everyone gave him their attention. "I'm failing geometry."

"That's obvious," Bryce said.

Koby glared at him. "Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"You always have been in math."

Koby gave him the finger.

"Here's some good gossip," Yasmin said.

"It better be good," Sasha said.

"Oh it is. Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Hanson are so gay for each other."

Cloe giggled. "They so are."

"Everyone knows that. Have you seen the looks they give each other? It's just nasty," Cade said.

"But Cloe and I saw them making out in Mr. Wolfe's classroom after school. And I mean they were going hard. I swear they were about to get it on right there."

Jade shook her head with a disgusted look on her face. "That…that's disgusting."

"I have an addiction you guys," Cade said.

They all looked at him surprised.

"To what?" Yasmin said hoping he hadn't turned into a drug addict.

"To…"

"Oh my god, you're addicted to cocaine?" Sasha exclaimed.

"No! I'm addicted to Thai noodles. They the shit. I've been eating them nonstop for the past three weeks."

Yasmin slapped his arm. "Damn you Cade! You had me thinking you've been getting high on marijuana behind my back. I was about to drag you to rehab!"

"Nah baby. But this might get serious after a while. Tell me, can you die of a noodle overdose?"

Yasmin just rolled her eyes.

Jade dug through her purse and pulled out some pink lip gloss.

"Omg, Jade, you totally stole my lip gloss!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I got this from MAC," Jade said.

"Yes! More chick fighting!" Koby exclaimed. He and Bryce high fived. Jade tossed him an amused look.

"I have one just like that and you know it. I bet you stole it from me the last time you came over my house," Sasha said.

Jade was fuming. "How can you just accuse me of stealing your damn lip gloss? You just need something to yell at me about don't you? Shut the hell up you…"

"Stop it!" Yasmin shouted. "I'm tired of you two constantly yelling at each other. You're best friends. Apologize and just put all of this behind you."

"But Yasmin…" Sasha said.

"Forget about the lip gloss!" Yasmin shouted at her.

Jade sighed. "Sasha I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been yelling at you all the time, it's so uncalled for. And to be honest with you, I'm a little jealous of you sometimes. I mean you always seem to have everything together when I don't. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sasha reached over and hugged her. "Aw Jade, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, for everything. And I have something to confess to you too."

"What is it?"

"Koby and I kissed last week."

Koby looked at her in disbelief that she'd said that. "Damn it Sasha!" he exclaimed.

Jade looked back and for the between them. Then she punched Sasha as hard and she could in the face. "You bitch!" She picked up the Twilight book and threw it at her hitting her in the head making her fall backwards.

"Jade…"

"You stupid…" Jade took off her boot and threw it at Sasha hitting her in her neck just as she'd gotten back up making her fall over again. "…Lying…" She took off her other boot and threw it but this time Sasha ducked and it hit Bryce in the forehead. She snatched Dylan's soda bottle from him and threw it at Sasha and hit her in her face again. "Skunk bag!"

"Jade I'm sorry…"

"Sorry don't cut it!" Jade yelled. She turned to Koby. "Why the hell did you kiss her?"

"Jade I didn't…"

Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh really? So she's lying?"

"She kissed me!" Koby said trying to defend himself.

"You know you were all over me!" Sasha said rubbing her face.

"So it's all my fault now? You cornered me in the hallway and kissed me you bastard! You know you did!" Koby exclaimed. He held Jade's hands. "Please believe me Jade; you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"If you decide to break up with him, I'm still free," Dylan said.

Koby glared at him. "Shut up man, she doesn't want you!"

Jade pushed him away. "Whatever." She picked up her shoes and then left the circle.

Koby glared at Sasha. Before she could say anything he took off his shoe and threw it at her and hit her in her nose.

"OW! Would you stop throwing shoes at me?"

"I don't have anything else to throw!"

"Circle time is officially over," Cloe said

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity at it's finest. So yeah, i know i'm making Sasha seem like kind of a slut here. She's dating teachers, kissing her best friends boyfriend, what's next? they find out she's a prostitute? and Bryce is gay. why did i make Bryce gay? i mean, i know he really isn't. he dated Katia in the Genie Magic movie but things could change right? i never really liked Bryce anyway, so he had to be the gay one. and then Dylan is in love with Jade. he dated her in the Starrin' and Stylin' movie but personally i've always liked her better with Koby and her and Dylan are just really good friends to me. and Cade with his noodle addiction. that's not something that doesn't exist. i have a noodle addiction. i eat Thai noodles every other day. <strong>

**anyway, i'm done giving a back story on all of this. read on!**


	4. Free At Last

Free At Last!

Jade was in the girls bathroom crying. How could Koby possibly do that to her? Didn't he love her? Why the hell would he kiss Sasha? And Sasha, they're friendship was over. Maybe it wasn't completely Koby's fault. Maybe he was telling the truth. Right now she was so conflicted she didn't know who to believe.

Yasmin and Cloe came into the bathroom. "Jade are you okay?" Cloe asked.

Jade looked up at them. Her make up mixed with tears was pouring down her face. She shook her head. "No, I'm not. How could they do that to me? Sasha was my best friend and Koby said he loved me. Now they both stabbed me in the back."

"Maybe one of them is telling the truth," Yasmin said.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know who to believe."

"I think you should believe Sasha. She's your friend after all. You always put your friends before your boyfriend," Cloe said.

Jade shook her head. "I don't know. You know how she's been acting lately. Maybe she kissed him and is trying to steal him from me." Yasmin handed her a tissue to wipe her face and she just wiped her make up off completely. Then she put her face in her hands. "I love Koby though. I don't want to lose him, especially to her."

The door opened and they looked up and saw Koby come in.

"Hey um, did you not see the sign on the door? This is the _girl's bathroom_," Cloe said.

"Yeah, as far as I know you're a guy…unless you've had some work done," Yasmin said.

"Trust me, I'm a guy. I always have been. But I need to talk to me girlfriend," Koby said.

"Okay."

Koby stood there and waited for them to leave but they just stood there. "Can we have a little privacy?"

"Oh, sorry," Yasmin said.

Cloe looked down at his feet; he was missing one of his Jordan's. "You're missing a shoe."

Koby nodded. "I know."

Yasmin and Cloe left the bathroom but stood outside the door to hear their conversation.

"Jade, Sasha kissed me. I swear. Please believe me."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Jade asked.

Koby came over to her and put his arms around her. "Because when I said I love you, I meant it. I really love you Jade, I would never kiss another girl, promise."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was coming out of the locker room texting you. Then she came around the corner and backed me against the wall and kissed me. True story I promise."

"How long was it?"

Koby raised his eyebrow. "Um, like two seconds."

Jade sighed and kissed his lips. "I believe you. But if I _ever_ hear about you with your lips on another girl, whether it was by force or not, we're done!"

Koby chuckled. "You won't." He kissed her again.

Everyone else was sitting out in the lobby of the school when Yasmin and Cloe came back.

"When did you turn into such a hoe?" Cade asked.

"Yeah you really screwed him. She's totally going to break up with him," Cameron said.

"Look, I wasn't trying to break them up okay? I kissed him because I knew it would piss him off. God, he put a fake spider on my head and scared me half to death…"

"Wow, that's what this was about? You kissed him just because he humiliated you in front of the class?" Bryce said.

Sasha nodded. "Yes. But I didn't think they'd throw their shoes at me," she held up Koby's big shoe which he'd never put back on. "Guys have some huge feet, geez."

"No, girls just have ridiculously tiny feet," Dylan said.

Yasmin and Cloe sat next to their boyfriends.

"Cloe, we're never doing a confession circle again. You just ruined our lives," Dylan said.

"Dylan, there are other fish in the sea," Cloe said.

Koby and Jade came back in hand in hand.

"You didn't break up?" Cameron said.

"Not this time," Jade said. She turned to Sasha. "You are a hoe and a fucking skank. You and I have nothing else to say to each other."

"Jade I'm sorry! Look, I wasn't trying to steal Koby from you. The only reason I kissed him was because he humiliated me in front of the class that day and I knew kissing him would piss him off. That's all. I don't even like Koby. He's not cute at all. No offense, but you have terrible taste in guys."

Koby glared at her. "I'm insulted by that." Sasha just shrugged.

Jade looked at her in disbelief. "That's it? You expect me to believe you kissed my boyfriend for revenge?"

"And revenge on you for stealing my scarf."

Jade glared at her for a moment then her face softened. "It's okay Sasha. I would have done the same thing."

Bryce shook his head. "Girls are a mystery I'll never understand."

"That's why you're gay buddy," Cade said slapping his shoulder.

Yasmin looked at her phone. "I've got a signal you guys!" She dialed her mother's number.

"Hola?"

"Hola mami!" she exclaimed. Everyone else leaned in closely to hear the conversation.

"¿Por qué no estás en casa?"

"Mis amigos y yo estamos todavía en la escuela."

"Por que?"

"Que fueron encerrados en."

"Que está con usted?"

"Cloe, Sasha, Jade, Cade, Koby, Dylan, Bryce, y Cameron."

"Voy a llamar a sus padres y que va a venir a recogerlo."

"Gracias mami!" Yasmin hung up the phone.

"I hate it when you talk that fast in Spanish," Cade said.

"What the hell did she say?" Dylan asked.

"She said she's going to call all of your parents and they'll come pick us up."

"YES!" they all exclaimed.

They all sat around on the floor waiting for their parents. Sasha started playing her iPod and Jade let her braid her hair. Yasmin was sitting in the corner kissing and cuddling with Cade. The rest of them were sitting around playing games on their phones or iPods, or having conversations among themselves.

"Dude, are you seriously in love with me?" Cameron asked Bryce.

Bryce nodded. "Yeah, I've wanted to have sex with you since the beginning of the year."

Cameron raised his eyebrow. It was weird to him to hear one of his best friends say he wanted to fuck him. "Um, okay…you should do it with girl's dude. It's really hot."

"It's not the same as guys."

"Who have you done it with?"

"Mark, some guy who lives around my way that you don't know. i did it with Katia when we dated but it's better with guys. You sure you don't want to?"

"You'll have to find someone else. I'm already committed to Cloe."

"I'll wait for you Cam."

Cameorn took out his phone and pretended to be interested in that. Something had definitely broken between he and Bryce.

"Hey, do you guys want to confess things again?" Cloe asked.

"NO!" everyone exlaimed.

"To be honest Cloe, i think there's just some things we should just keep to ourselves," Yasmin said.

Cloe crossed her arms. "Fine."

All of a sudden the door oponed and in walked the principal and all of their parents. "How are you kids still in here? We thought you werre gone," Principal Burns said.

"You locked us in here dude. We almost died!" Cade said.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. "Please."

They got their things and went outside. Dylan got down on the ground and kissed the sidewalk. "Freedom!"

"That's just nasty, you don't know what's down there," Jade said.

"Mom, how could you forget about me?" Cloe said.

"I was stuck in traffic sweetie," her mom said. "It was ridiculous out there."

"Same here," Cameron's dad said.

"Not me, I forgot about you guys," Sasha's dad said.

"That's mean," Sasha said.

They headed over to their cars. "Bye you guys," Yasmin said.

"See you at school," Dylan said.

"See you girls at the mall tomorrow," Jade said.

Koby rolled his eyes. "Girls."

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, not long but funny. i hope you liked this insane story. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
